His deadly fate
by runyoucleverboyandrember
Summary: First Fanfic. When Israphel takes Xephos, how will he escape? How will the rest of the Yogscast cope without their leader?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanficton**

**Yogscast**

It started a normal day for Xephos. He woke up, ate some food then wondered to where he meets up with his best friend, Honeydew. The two just wondered around glancing into random rooms and sometimes seeing their friends.

All of a sudden, the alarms started blaring, the red lights flashing. Xephos grabbed his sword and ran along with Honeydew to the emergency assemble area. Everyone was looking around, looking for what caused this emergency. Xephos scanned over all the faces, seeing all the crew members around him, their swords drawn.

'What the hell is happening?' LividCoffee shouted beside him, his goggles reflecting the red lights that were flashing above them.

'I have no idea!' Xephos shouted back. Suddenly, the power cut out, leaving them in the darkness. Luckily, Xephos had some spare touches in his bag. He lit one and turned around, being greeted by a hissing. A creeper.

'RUN! CREEPER!' He shouted, slipping on the marble floor when he tried to turn around to quickly. An explosion threw him in the air, the torch leaving his grip and flying away from him. He landed heavily, un-able to breath as he was winded.

'Xephos!' The scream of his best friend pulls him back to reality. He heaves his body up, clutching his rib as he runs to him. 'You alright?' Honeydew asks, pulling his weight on to his shoulders. An arrow whizzes past, causing the two men to jump They duck and weave between arrows, slashing at zombies, Xephos laying torches as they run.

They soon catch up to the rest of the group who has assembled in LividCoffe's lab, the emergency lights finally working.

Honeydew carefully places Xephos on the cold floor, before turning around to seal of the door. Lomadia crouches beside him, making sure that he doesn't have any serious damage.

A hiss alerts them all. His friends all stare behind him, Lomadia slowly backing off. He looks over his shoulder, seeing two red eyes before it all goes black.

**HEY GUYS! :D**

**Please review as I would love your ideas for the next chapters!**

**Also, tell me what type of writing I should do. I was thinking of changing between Xephos' POV and Honeydew's as sadly they will be split up in the next chapter!**

**P.S- Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to get this up before I head of to bed :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Long time no see! Sorry, I was busy with… stuff… Anyway, back to the story.**

**P.S- This chapter is in Honeydew's POV (Thanks for the reply) and I found out that it's Lalna not LividCoffee -_-**

**Chapter 2**

I crawled around after the explosion, trying to find a torch that I could light to find my way.

'Xephos?' Lomadia called out. Where was he? 'Xephos! Please!' Lomadia cried out, searching for her love.

My hand grasped around my prize and I struggled to light it with my shaking hands. Finally the light took over the darkness of the room and I stood up, looking around me. 'Everyone okay?' I called out. Grunts of agreement quickly followed.

'Xephos! Xephos! Where are you?' Lomadia called out. No answer. 'Xephos!'

'I think he took him…' Lalna placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I thought so… Just didn't want to admit it…' Lomadia sobbed into Lalna's chest.

'We have to find him. It's what he would've wanted.' Rythian called out from somewhere in the room.

'Don't talk about him like he's dead!' I scream at him, marching over to him. 'He is alive! I know it!' I shout in his face, jabbing him in the chest.

**- A FEW HOURS LATER -**

We all set out, food and torches with us.

'Right, as I've faced him before' I preach to the rest of the group 'I shall lead this group!'

It takes awhile, but we finally reach his cave. A silence covers the group as it's just dawned on us at how big the task before us truly is. We can't just march in there and demand they hand Xephos back to us. No, this is going to be hard.

As we slowly descend, sounds of mobs surround us. We all have torches in our hands, sending light down before us as we go down in a single file group down the steep steps. Lomadia is right behind me, holding my free hand for comfort. Soon the sounds are louder and it gets hot. We must be close to lava. Sweat forms on each of us.

'We're getting closer, I can feel him.' Lomadia whispers into my ear. I turn and nod at her. I feel him to.

Suddenly, we step out into large opening, lava in the centre. Mobs turn, looking at us. Around 6 creepers walk towards us. I pull my pickaxe out and lash out at the closet one to me. Just when I think I've gotten rid of one, 3 more surround me. It was going to be a long day.

**Hey guys! Please keep reviewing as it makes me feel so good about myself :3**

**I hope you liked this one, I've got so much planned, but feel free to give me your ideas.**


End file.
